A common cause for discomfort to skiers who use a chair lift is the wet and cold condition of the seats of the lift.
It is not convenient for the skier to carry a cloth for drying or covering the seat because of the absence of a suitable pocket or pouch in his or her clothing to hold the cloth while skiing. Furthermore, it is difficult to position the cloth properly and have it remain so while getting into the chair under the prevailing conditions of the continuously moving lift. It is also difficult and dangerous to adjust the position of the cloth with the chair in motion.
What is needed is a special device or article of clothing that appropriately positions itself as the skier mounts the chair. Any preparation prior to mounting the chair and the stowing of the device after its use should be quickly and easily accomplished, and the device or article of clothing should not detract from the skier's appearance.